Solenoid operated valves provide control of a fluid, such as pressurized air, which may be used to operate equipment such as sorters, packaging machines, food processors, and the like. These valves may be operated for millions of cycles.
As exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,653, solenoid valves typically comprise a pole piece and a concentric bobbin wound with a coil of inductor wire that is assembled into a one-piece outer casing or can. When the coil is energized, magnetic forces are produced that attract an armature, which is also disposed within the can. The armature defines a valve member that opens (or closes, depending on the valve configuration) to control the flow of fluid. Typically, the valve member or armature operates against a biasing member or spring, serving to urge the valve member to its state of rest when the coil is not energized.